Can't We Be Mature About This?
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Sammy and her family eat with the Acosta's. Read to see how the night ends


Can't We Be Mature About This?

**Sammy's POV**

Thanksgiving is usually my favorite holiday. But this year, not so much.

And that's for two reasons. My mom was going to be there and the Keyes' and Acosta's were going to be _together_. As in, me, Grams, Lana, Casey, Warren, and Candi. There's a million things wrong with that sentence. But here's a few:

I hate Heather.

Heather hates me. (Reason unknown)

Me and Casey are secretly going out.

Candi hates Lana.

Warren and Lana are going out.

And Grams still dislikes Candi for dissing her when we asked her and Heather to go on a picnic with all of us.

Now you see my dilema. This night is going to end badly, and I'm going to be the first one to say, I told you so.

When we got to the front door, even before knocking, Casey opened it and made a sweeping motion with his hand, signaling to come in. We all said thank you, and when I passed by him, he winked.

Maybe because of the way I was dressed. My mom decided to dress me. She brought me a black corset top, skinny jeans and made me wear flats. And she did my hair curly and put it into like a bun with a few pieces of curly hair hanging down from it. She put makeup on me too, but you could barely see. Heck, I Coudn't even see it. She just put a litte blush, eyeliner, and lipgloss. Totally natural.

Warren led us to the dining room area, and we all found a chair to sit in. The table had two chairs on each side so I guess that was convenient. The table was already set, complete with place mats, cups, forks, spoons, knives, and napkins. It looked _fancy_.

Of course, Warren and Lana sat together. I sat down next to Warren and Grams sat down next to Lana. Heather and Casey walked in, and Casey sat next to me. And Heather sat next to Casey on the other side.

Me and Casey talked, held hands and told jokes about this being awkward until Candi came out with a big chicken. Me and Casey stopped talking to watch Candi bring out stuff. She brought out mash potatoes, vegetables, four different types of soda: Sunkist, Sprite, Pepsi, and Grape. She brought out two types of pie too, Cherry and Pumpkin.

I am a sucker for pumpkin pie.

When she was done, we made a prayer to God and then we dug in. Me, being fat, I put four spoonfuls of mash potatoes onto my plate, grabbed a big drumstick from the chicken, and put vegetables all over my plate. Mmmm... as for my drink, I mixed all the soda together.

Casey took one look at my plate and did the same. I was pretty sure that he never tried that before.

We were like about halfway done eating when Candi cleared her throat. Instamtly I knew that she was gonna say something stupid. But I kept my mouth shut, and looked up. Candi was glaring at my mom, and that made me feel a little uneasy about the whole thing.

"So Warren. These are the people who you want to be with?" Candi asked.

I didn't really know what she was talking about. What people? We all gave her questioning looks even Heather.

"What are you talking about?" Warren asked.

"You left us for them!" She shouted, her glare still on my mom.

"We have been divorced for about 2 years now. Get over it." Warren scoffed.

I looked at Casey, he was grinning. I grinned back, it was obvious that we were both amused by the scene.

"Your going out with an airhead, and her daughter is a deliquent." Candi shot back.

Fiery took over my good side, "She has more brain cells than you do. The only thing you'll ever be good enough to do is lay on your back and be a desperate, hateful, lonely _bitch_!" I shouted at her, and stood up.

At first everyone was quiet and Candi looked defeated but then she got over it and threw mash potatoes at me. I just stood there, with my mouth hangiing open, too shocked to move. Did she just do that?

I threw my drink at her, and Grams, Lana, and Casey snickered. I scowled at her as she tried to get the soda out of her eyes. Then a food fight broke out.

Heather, being royally pissed, dumped all of her food on me. So I was very messy by then. Casey, being a good boyfriend, dumped his food and his drink on her. And then Grams, wanting nothing to do with this, mutered a few words and then left.

Now Im not gonna go into all of the details, but let's just say that by the end of dinner, all of us were dirty. Me and Candi were still going at it though. We weren't throwing food or anything but I was still mad at her and I just wanted to punch her in the nose, just like her stupid good for nothing daughter.

We were both yelling at each other, while everyone just watched us. I felt like a freak for acting this way in front of Casey and my mom but Candi left me no choice. Her words just made me madder and madder.

After a while, though, I guess everyone was just too tired to watch us fight anymore because Casey dragged me away from Candi and me, him, Lana and Warren left. I didn't feel like saying I told you so though, I just felt embarrassed.

Casey held my hand and gave me a comforting smile. I smiled back, glad to know that he didn't think I was a freak. We walked around not really saying much, and where were we going to go? It's not like we could camp out at the Senior Highrise.

Finally, Warren spoke, "So that was crazy, wasn't it?" He asked with a nervous edge.

We all laughed awkwardly, to be polite, but none of us really wanted to talk. Warren kept trying to break the silence but we still kept quiet.

Until Casey said, "I'm still hungry..."

We all agreed, and walked to the nearest chinese place. We weren't sure, if it was open or not. I mean, it was Thanksgiving.

Lucky for us, it was. Apparently, some Chinese people don't celebrate Thanksgiving. We ordered the food, and talked while we waited.

For once, it was nice hanging out with my mom. It was like she never left, almost. We talked about Crazy Candi and Heated Heather, we talked about _Lords, _about school and just normal everyday stuff. When the food came, we dug in and ate it all.

After that, Warren and Casey agreed to staying in a hotel and then they dropped of me and my mom. Warren wasn't supposed to know about me living in Grams apartment so they left us at the corner of the street. We said our goodbyes' and goodnights' and then me and her went walking the rest of the way. I went up the fire escape and she went in through the front door.

When I got to the fifth floor, I didn't bother to check if there was nosy neighbors watching me. I was just too tired. When I got into the apartment, Grams and my mom were talking on the couch.

"-and then we went out for chinese food." My mom was saying.

"I couldn't believe the mess that woman caused." Grams said, then she noticed me and said, "Samantha dear. Get out of those clothes, and take a shower."

I groaned tiredly, as I went to Grams' room to get some pajamas out of the bottom drawer. I went to take a shower and when I gout out an dput on my pajamas, my mom and Grams were still talking about Crazy Candi but this time they were talking in the kitchen.

-you'd think that she would be mature on a day like this." Grams huffed.

_"_Yeah, you'd think," I muttered to myself before going to sleep.

**A/N: Im really sorry, that this is really late. I really was going to publish this on the 24th but I've been really busy. The day before yesterday, no one was allowed to use the laptop and yesterday I was at a sweet 16 and I wasn't near the laptop at all. So I hope you like it, again sorry this is late :)**

**And I need ideas for a new story, not a one-shot. Please review and give me an idea! Thank you**


End file.
